


Behind the Mask

by Taesthxtic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Original Fiction, Orphans, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Superheroes, Superpowers, Torture, Whump, honestly i have no idea what i'm doing, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taesthxtic/pseuds/Taesthxtic
Summary: The Sentinels are a group of masked, superpowered vigilantes that the public knew little about, but practically worshiped anyways. Kieran Moore fell into that large demographic of people, and embarrassingly enough, he even had almost all of their merchandise. When tragedy strikes and Kieran suddenly finds himself with nothing, he's approached by Moreau, the one who founded the Sentinels in the first place. Even after being armed with almost two years of training, Kieran still doesn't think he's ready to join the group and face the bad guys that they are. Surprise, surprise, neither are they.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super nervous for this, as this will be the first work I've ever published. These ideas have been running through my head for so long, that I've decided to write them down and see what comes from it. Sorry that this first chapter is a prologue, but I felt that it was necessary to include this information since this is an original work and has no previous backstory.
> 
> This story has not been beta read, and all mistakes are my own. Please feel free to point out any that you see in the comments below ^^. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

It was rumored that there were a select few in the world that possessed supernatural abilities, ones that were only dreamed of or written about in fantasy stories and comic books. For most, it was simply a baseless rumor created by people who had too much time on their hands, or by kids who’s imagination hadn’t yet caught up with reality. For others, it was something that they had to live with and hide every day, something they thought of as more of a burden than a gift. After all, people with supernatural gifts weren’t looked kindly upon. They were seen as strange, as monsters that needed to be disposed of. Oftentimes people did just this, and it wasn’t uncommon for those with supernatural gifts (or even those suspected of having them) to be brutally killed without the bat of an eyelash. The killing of these people were also known as the Salem witch trials, in which the undocumented deaths of over 2,000 people occured, causing those with powers to become practically extinct. They could do nothing but go into hiding, trying to keep scarce numbers.

Years passed, and as they did, having supernatural gifts became “cooler” and people became more accepting of the few percent of the world that had them. A lot of people even tried to give themselves supernatural gifts, although oftentimes it didn’t work and resulted in the person being sick or even worse, dead.

In the year of 2010, two men by the names of James Moreau and Aaron Schneider sought out these people with supernatural abilities. After almost three years of searching, they finally found a young boy named Lucas Shawl, a teen that possessed said gifts they were looking for. The kid had more gifts than he did family and so the two took him in, training him for a year on how to use his abilities and fight properly. 

Anyone that heard the rumor thought that they had finally lost their mind, but nobody did anything to stop them, and simply watched in interest. They then gave the other a uniform and told him to put his abilities to use. It wasn’t long after that Lucas was stopping petty crimes in place of the police, and it had only become a matter of time before Moreau and Schneider made a name for themselves (using Lucas of course).

The two became a bit infamous in the city after a while, and became known as the men that raised a superhero by many. They were seen as a saint by some and a snitch by others. Either way, everyone knew who they were for a time. Sadly, what goes up must come down, and soon the excitement died down and everyone forgot about them and their crime fighting apprentice. Moreau then decided that just having one teen with supernatural gifts wasn’t enough, and he began his search again, wanting the fame that he once had. 

It was then that they found Emmett Solace, another gifted teen with more powers than family. Emmett was put through the same training as Lucas, and it wasn’t long before Emmett and Lucas had created a little team called the Sentinels that consisted of the both of them, and they continued solving petty crimes. They slowly grew more and more famous as people became aware of them instead of Moreau and Schneider. Unlike their mentors, they didn’t like the fame, and did their best to hide in the shadows and keep their identities to themselves (which wasn’t easy with such flashy uniforms).

When Mr. Moreau decided that what he had still wasn’t enough, they added Drew Anderson to the group. The team of now three were content with it just being the few of them, as they didn’t want their identities to be revealed and they knew that the possibility of it happening was growing as Mr. Moreau continued adding people to the team to feed his greed. It was almost as if the man had become a drug addict, and the more fame he got the more that he needed. Schneider just went along with whatever Moreau decided, enjoying training the kids and seeing the fruits of his work. Unfortunately for Moreau, the people were interested in the teens, the ones they considered to be actually doing the work. Even the police had gotten used to them, and began slacking a bit on their jobs. 

Unlike him, the Sentinels weren’t fond of the idea of everyone knowing who they were, as it opened up the possibility of being ambushed by people who wanted them dead. Eventually they shared this information with their mentors, although Moreau didn’t care as he had gotten too fed up with the power and fame he was receiving. Arguments ensued, although it changed nothing, and they quickly found that it was Moreau's way or the highway. With nothing to their names, the latter wasn't an option, and instead they focused on turning down interviews, keeping their masks in place, and doing their vigilante work. 

A year after Drew joined the team, Mr. Moreau was once again adding a new member, much to the others' chagrin. The Sentinels also believe that he’d gone too far this time, as it’s the fastest anyone has ever been recruited. Still, they can’t do anything about the new development, and decide that they’ll just take it in stride, handling it as they always have. 

Sadly, at the same time, their fame had also reached the ears of people who wanted to collect those with supernatural abilities. It’s not long before the team finds that their lives are in jeopardy, and they learn that they have to trust in each other, now more than ever. Especially that newbie, who seems to have a knack for drawing trouble to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but the actual chapters will be longer!


End file.
